


The season of days

by Smolcatdonut



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Animal abuse/harm, Backstory, Drugs, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome, Tazers, hc idea, mind breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolcatdonut/pseuds/Smolcatdonut
Summary: Google was never an android to begin with. He was a normal human even if he was a bit secluded from others, he even had a dog. His name was Ava Rosewood, something he was always teased for since it was a "Girls name". His coat was tight around him cause it was fall and cold and he was on his way home from the park with the sun dimming, the dog leash in hand. He's walking with his dog one moment and waking up with a sharp throbbing pain later. He can't move at all and the room is dim, once his eyes recover he can see he's in a lab of sorts. To put it simply, Google was never an android at first, but he's nowhere close to being a human anymore. Those memories were taken from him, his old life is wiped. Of course, missing posters went up..but they never found him. Three others were taken and they were never found either. The police suspected it was the same cause, but they have no evidence. I'm planning on writing a story for this, of some of the experiments and what they went through





	1. One fall day

It had been one fine breezy afternoon so far, the sun lazily drifting through the sky as dead leaves crunched beneath his feet. He walked through the streets while holding a dog leash, Daisy trotting along and sniffing at the ground. The man chuckles at his dog, ruffling her fur when she comes back to him. She’s a large Samoyed, her soft fur flopping with the wind. The man stops sometimes, allowing people to run their fingers through her white cotton looking fur. He doesn’t notice one man who watches him from the mini crowd of people who want to pet his dog, though he can feel a stare. He shrugs it off as something else, I mean- he is surrounded by people. Eventually everyone has had their fill of Daisy and the man continues on. He watches the people around him while tugging his jacket closer to him, the breeze starting to shift into a wind. He perks up and looks behind him when he hears another man call out to him, “Hey you”. The man who called out for him gets closer, almost casually walking towards him. But something is off, the man has an air to him that cries suspicious and danger. 

This odd man walks closer to him, wearing a professional looking outfit. He smells of money and coffee when he gets close enough, and Daisy bares her teeth a bit. “So, your name is Ava, correct??” Ava stiffens a bit while narrowing his eyes at the man, almost suspicious. 

“How do you know my name??” Ava questions, unsure and wanting to just leave. Anxiety mixes with his curiosity, a deadly sludge that keeps his feets glued to the ground. The man smiles, pearly white teeth that remind him of a predator. Ava shutters, taking a step back while his dog growls. A deep rumbling sound that is rare for her, even his dog is aware of how weird and seemingly dangerous this man is. 

“I have my reasons~” the man says and that’s the final straw, Ava grits his teeth and turns on his heel. He’s ready to bolt, that is, before the man is running before Ava is even taking a step. The man wraps his arms around Ava’s waist, gripping at him and drawing a cry from him. “Now, darling~ You are gonna answer my question,” the man pauses and nips at Ava’s ear lobe, causing him to whimper and turn his head. “Or else~” Daisy loses it, barking and baring her teeth. She can smell the thick waves of fear coming from Ava and hear his quickened heartbeat, and she doesn’t like it. She knows this man is dangerous. 

Ava trembles with fear, squeezing his eyes closed and swallowing. “Y-Yes” the man hums and seems to smell Ava, chuckling deep. He licks his lips and doesn’t pull away, if anything squeezing him tighter while pulling him close. Ava grits his teeth and whimpers again, trying to pull away from this creepy man. It’s only when he’s about to pull away fully that the sound of crackling reaches him. A sharp pain knocks Ava, racking his body and making him see stars. He screams, body spasming as waves of electricity hits him. Right in the neck, full capacity of voltage this man had jammed the tazer. Ava suffers for a couple extra moments before his eyes roll in the back of his head, and he goes unconscious. Daisy is losing it more, snarling and barking. The man takes Ava’s limp body and lets it fall, listening with a sadistic glee of the crack as Ava’s skull makes contact with the concrete. No one is around to save him, people having long since gone home and shops having been closed up. 

The sun is gone now, and the cold unforgiving moon watches, casting its milky glow on them. The man snatches up the leash and lunges at Daisy, the dog letting out a sharp yelp as a clothe is pressed into her nose. The man wraps one of his arms around Daisy and keeps her there, the clothe being pressed firmly against her nose. She is forced to breath and when she does, she’s hit with the strong scent of chemicals. Her mind fuzzies at the edges, and the more she breathes the more her struggles to break free slow down and get weaker. The man in the end wins, pushing a twitching and whimpering dog into the ground while it goes fully unconscious. He chuckles and takes the two, shoving the dog into a kennel and carrying Ava in his arms. He shoves them in the back of a car, the only evidence of Ava ever being there are a couple strands of dog fur. 

Slowly the world comes into focus again, Ava groaning as he tries to move. He quickly finds that he can’t, everything is aching too much. He moves his body just slightly before something digs into his ankles and wrists, keeping him down onto a flat cold surface. He pauses when he hears a faint whimper, looking over but then realizing that it’s too dark. He groans and lets his head fall back, but then yelps as it bangs against what seems metal. He cringes, for some reason his head and neck hurt the most out of everything. As he scrambles to think of some answers, the memories slowly trickle back to him. The man, the crackling, the pain, the darkness. Ava stiffens and quickly becomes panicked, breath hitching and eyes flicking around in the darkness. Slowly the room gets more in focus, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He can see the faint color of pure white from the other side of the room, and his heart skips a beat. He had been hoping desperately that the man didn’t take Daisy, but he had. He watches Daisy as she paws at the kennel door and whimpers loudly, watching her owner from across the room. Ava doesn’t know what to do, he can’t move and neither can his dog escape. But before he can put much thought into that a loud bang echos in the room, and the lights flicker on. 

“Hellooo” the man’s voice calls out, similar to when he first called out to Ava. More calm and not as dangerous, almost like a complete 180 to how he spoke before. Ava looks over to where his voice comes from, and his eyes widen when he sees the man in a lab coat. He looks so different to how he had before, he looks like a mess in drab clothing. 

Ava’s voice trembles when he first tries to speak, “Why am I here?? What is this?? Why did you take Daisy-??” the man hold up a finger, tsking. 

“One, too many questions for me to answer. You don’t need to know everything as it won’t matter in the end, I have so many big plans for you” the man sighs in an almost dreamy way while Daisy growls from the inside of her kennel. The man scoffs at the sound of her growl, “I have plans for you to, mutt” he walks inside the room, slamming the door behind him. Ava winses at the bang before mumbling under his breath, this is too crazy. He’s just a guy with a loving boyfriend, that drinks too much coffee and takes his dog for walks. He never suspected once, that he’d be kidnapped. Ava’s thoughts run quick, almost too quick for him to catch onto anything and follow. But it seems like he doesn’t need to, as the man quickly derails one the second he starts. 

“Well, Ava. I want to know a bit about how much you think you know about what’s happening here” the man looks at Ava from the corner of his eyes as he grabs something off his desk, Ava can’t see what it is at the moment. But it glimmers when it catches the light in the room, that’s not a good sight. The man turns a bit more, and a needle comes into his sights. Ava shudders, cringing away from the man while trying to come up with something to say. 

“I-I don’t know..I honestly don’t..not at all, y-you just took me” Ava shakes his head a bit, in disbelief that this could possibly happen. He watches the man as he smiles again, pearly whites showing. Daisy growls louder from her kennel and the man walks over and kicks it, now scowling down at her. Daisy yelps loudly and jumps away from the door, falling quiet. The man scoffs, “Mutt” 

Ava watches the man with a growing hatred in his chest but also a fear, watching as the man turns around again and walks towards him. The man stops right next to him and that’s when Ava takes full notice in what he’s holding. Ava bites his lip, watching the man closely as he reaches behind Ava to grab something. The man takes something and pulls Ava forward, not allowing him to move anywhere too far. The man takes the needle and brings it closer to Ava, making him shake from fear. What was this man doing, and what was in that needle??

Ava swallows as anxiety curls in his stomach again, causing his body to tremble and his palms to grow sweaty. The man suddenly is sticking the needle into the back of Ava’s neck, the thin sharp metal sinking in easily before he pushes down the plunger. Ava gapes with wide eyes as he feels a sharp stinging where the needle went in before it pulls out as quickly as it was shoved in. The man chuckles at his reaction, licking his lips and laying Ava back down on the table. Ava feels a slow feeling beginning to creep into him and bites his lip, terrified. 

“It’s only one tiny step, Ava” the man chuckles once more, going back to his table and setting the needle down only to grab another. He doesn’t doddle this time, going straight to Ava and stabbing it into the back of his neck.

Ava gasps and tries to struggle, but it seems as though he can’t move. His body is stopping, and Ava’s eyes widen when he tries to move his shoulders and it doesn’t work. Daisy whines from the inside of her cage, watching the man hurt her owner. The man pushes the plunger again, and Ava feels a sharp pain rack his body. It’s seems to last forever, Ava’s vision blurring from unshed tears. He doesn’t even notice when the man goes over to his desk after having pulled out the needle. Nor does he notice the typing of the keys as the man writes something into his laptop, it’s only when he hears his dog make a panicked bark that he notices. His vision is going and filling with black spots, blurring and then going out. Ava goes limp against the table as he loses the ability to move, and slowly his thoughts begin to slow down. A speeding current to a slow trickle, the man presses the key ENTER and Ava goes out like a light.


	2. One winter day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone arrives to help.

Ava couldn’t move anymore, he simply laid on the ground with a dazed feeling. He had long since given up hope, he couldn’t move his legs and everything was numb. The man loved it when he couldn’t move, said it made his job easier. Ava simply gave up after so long, he didn’t know how long it had been but time was sluggish and didn’t make sense to Ava anymore. He shifted his hips a bit and looked at the door, his eyes were dull and had lost any human look to them but he only had one. He remembers when he had lost one, the man had been so close to him. His coffee breath making Ava gag and try to turn his head only to feel that tiny tug. 

Ava’s memories blurred together and made him dizzy, wires and machines were attached to him everywhere. He didn’t know what they did, but the amount of pain he had been put through had completely numbed him. He feels his breathing slow down again and his heart beat harder, it was going again. It was like a heavy adrenaline that would sometimes rush through him, a distant part of him screaming. Some little sliver of him was still normal and wanted to run, wanted to get away from the man. He simply sighs and shifts his body, not bothering anymore. That part of him grew smaller each and every day, dimming and flickering out. Ava hears a distant crash and screaming and he looks up again, oddly curious. 

“You can’t do this!” he hears more faint shouting, and another large crash. He blinks slowly, his one eye glassy but gaining a faint spark. There is more crashing and then everything goes silent, and the place is still. The warm air around Ava carries a tension, and as the seconds tick on it becomes more noticeable. Ava feels himself hold his breath from it, holding the warm air in his lungs as he hears Daisy weakly move her snout in between the bars before whimpering. The door is suddenly sliding open, and if Ava was as aware as someone would normally be, he’d jump. He turns his head to the door, and soon he can see a woman. The air he was holding is shakily exhaled, and Ava feels a buzzing confusion. The woman looks around before catching his gaze, and she jumps before letting out a groan. Ava watches her close the door behind him before holding her stomach, she bites her lip before going to Ava. She watches him lay there on the ground, eyes scanning the little details. 

“You..poor thing, this is what that- monster is doing to you” anger floods the woman’s gaze, and she moves closer to Ava. “I can try to help you, alright” Ava helplessly watches as the woman reaches behind him after pulling a harddrive out of her pocket. He makes a little whimper as she attached it to something in his neck, something that he’d been too out of before to notice. 

“Sorry, that may have hurt..but this is to help you I promise” she gives him a guilty look before pulling out a computer, typing rapidly and clicking through something. Ava listens to the sounds, weak and getting tired again. He lays there for awhile before he finally gathers the strength to speak, “What..are you doing??” his voice is shot, cracking and raspy..it hurts to speak, his vocal cords shot out from hours and hours of screaming. 

The woman looks at him, apparently shocked that he spoke to her. “I-I’m taking all of your memories, all of your being and copying it. I know that the man is planning to erase you when he makes-..whatever he’s planning to make. When the android part is done, you’ll still be there and it’ll be as if you’d just fell asleep. I’m sorry but this is the only way..” she trails off, glancing at him from over the edge of her screen before her eyes trail back down to the screen. “I’m uploading data and software so that when you return..if I go missing, you’ll find me no matter where I go” 

Ava blinks in surprise, a new emotion after so long but a welcomed one. He coughs that familiar warm liquid up, a fresh scent of copper hitting him. He speaks again, trying desperately to keep talking even though already, his voice is failing him. “T-Thank you, what’s your name??” The woman stops typing, looking up at him and pausing. 

“Pixel” she gives him a warm look, eyes kind and knowing. Ava feels his own eye shimmer with tears, and he has to choke back a sob. He mumbles thank you over and over again, shaking his head and crying. She watches him before putting a hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay, there is no need to thank me..” she smiles at him again, seeming to know how he’s feeling. He hiccups, calming down only slightly as he watches her return to her rapid typing. There is a loud click, her pressing enter. He yelps as he feels his vision flicker and his body rock, curling up on the floor and panting. She winces and mumbles sorry, watching him recover from the shock. 

“That was everything being copied, all of your memories are being copied now as well- it’s a system implanted into you” she watches him for a while longer before then hearing a faint crash, the man found out where she went. She knows this as well, and quickly removes the drive from the back of Ava’s neck. She packs up her computer, and looks at the door with wide eyes. The crashing gets louder as the man runs through the halls, screaming out Pixel’s name. Pixel stands quickly, and runs to a door in the back of the room. As she does, Ava feels a flood of panic. 

“WAIT!” he watches her freeze before he continues, “P-Please, please just take Daisy- god please” he begs, more sobs bubbling up from him. He cries more than he has in months, terrified and just wanting at least his dog to be okay. His voice cracks and his eye bores into her own, “please, I just want her to be okay” he tilts his head back and sobs, shaking from the force of them. Pixel stares in shock, not expecting him to break down from this. She hears another crash, dangerously close now, and she grits her teeth. She could leave or she could stay, she had to choose now. 

Pixel is suddenly dashing for Daisy’s cage, grabbing a wrench nearby and slamming the lock off in an adrenaline filled swipe. She yanks the door open and scoops up the broken dog, Daisy barks and tries to tilt her head to see her owner but Pixel is already running out of the back door. Ava notices and feels his heart break, his precious dog is gone but she’s safe. He has something to cling onto now, and the little sliver that wants to run grows. Ava sobs out quiet thank you’s, barely noticing when the door slams open. The man runs in and sees Ava, crying and the door of the kennel broken. He screams in rage, going over to the cage and slamming a foot into it. Ava blocks it out, imagining Pixel running with his broken dog..saving her. He sobs out one final thank you, feeling the new program running through him toiling away. The man notices Ava finally, and he rushes over to him. Suddenly the man has his fingers in Ava’s hair, yanking him up. 

“Where did she go??” the man grits the words out, rage making him shake. Ava looks at the man and smiles, “I don’t know” 

The man screams again, slamming Ava’s head into the ground. Ava yelps but doesn’t really react further as the man hurts him, littering his body with bruises. He suddenly storms over to his computer, typing something into a file before Ava tenses. He cries out, pain racking his frame and making warm copper rise like bile into his mouth. His vision flickers in and out before his body goes limp, feeling his body fade away. The cold of the concrete, the smell of copper, the pain, everything..it all fades away. Ava’s eye slides shut as the world fades around him, and he shuts off. The man with his coffee breath, watches his broken android before leaving to the back door. Another night in winter.


	3. One spring day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye.

How..how long had it been since the woman had taken his dog?? Ava couldn’t think about it anymore, it all was mixing together into a slush that he couldn’t decipher. He listens to the man toil away at his desk, coming over and working on Ava himself as if he were a debunk science fair project. He belongs to the man, and the man kept him safe. Isn’t that how it worked?? The man gave him shelter, food, and water when he needed it. 

“You’re such a lovely little doll, i’m going to make you into something greater than you ever were” the man chuckles, injecting various chemicals and checking on his spine. Ava nods, agreeing with him. The man was making him good, and he was taking care of him. 

Slowly everything was blurring together more, Ava could barely keep a train of thought anymore. He felt the man cut into his back, sliding the thin metal across his skin and cutting through what little muscle was left. He didn’t react to it anymore, made no sound or moved. Ava was losing everything, and anything he didn’t know he had. He looked at the man and saw a caregiver, something the man was not. Ava’s mind was shattering under the weight if of so many problems. His views were warping into shapes that shouldn’t be, shapes into slush. Ava was barely considered alive anymore, obedient and broken. A little puppet, ready to do what he asked. 

The man smiled, a chuckle escaping him as he worked on his special little doll. He was making an android, and this was the biggest project yet. This had once been a human, now it was his. He smirks at the faint little breath he felt from the android, of course there were still a couple bugs to work out. He hums as he lets his smile fade again, sighing as he works. He remembered when Pixel had came, and he gritted his teeth. That woman had gotten what she had deserved after taking that dog, she had screamed and tried to fight him..but lost. He tried to get the dog back, but the mutt was far gone by the time he had left Pixel in the snow. Daisy had ran as fast as her little legs could take her, blood soaking her fur. 

The man scoffs, shaking his head. He looks down at his toy, the rage of the dog being gone had made him notice something he hadn’t paid much attention to before. The human he had picked up was a neko, and that meant some other things as well. He had wondered if he should remove the ears and tail, and he had been planning to before that mutt had ran. He thought of the dog and nearly growled, it made him tighten his grip on the syringe. That dog had brought more insanity upon the man, and he took what Ava was and brought it into him. He worked it into his project, made it smooth in the programming. Of course this set back the date he was planning to finish, but it was now soon to be done. 

The man smiles, injecting the final serum into Ava. He hums as he stands back up, moving over to his desk. This would be the final touches on the program, then he could finish everything. 

Over the course of three hours, the man finished the programming. He sits back in the chair, eyes gliding over to Ava. The android in question was staring blankly at the ceiling, having not even moved since he was sat back down on the floor. The man hums, looking at his screen again. This was it, he could press enter and it’d be over. He felt his heart speed up in excitement, and he leans forward again while his finger hovered over the enter key. The man looks over and watches Ava closely, pressing enter. Ava’s back arches and he lets out a strangled gurgle, everything flickers and rocks. Ava feels a searing pain as everything that made him him is stripped away. Ava cries out more, trying to move away even when the pain is inside of him. 

Slowly the pain consumes him, huge chunks of memories flickering out. Suddenly he can’t remember his lover, all the dates and the challenges that they went through. He can’t remember buying Daisy as an itty bitty pup, holding her in his arms as she lapped at Ava’s cheek. Simply everything goes away, good or bad. Ava goes limp, unable to think or move anymore. Yet before Ava is gone, that programming catches him. Instead of Ava being burned away, he sinks down and down before being nestled deep in the androids code. 

The coding takes over, a brand new creation to take over the controls. The man watches him, looking at the list of names before smirking. He watches the android wake, eyes and chest glowing softly in the room. The android looks around before his eyes settle on the man, he processes his appearance. 

The man stands, “Hello, my name James Yan” he pauses, watching the android. “I am your creator, and your name is Google”


	4. One summer day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last order.

Google had been learning well, using his programming to learn about the outside world and how it worked. It was only a matter of time now that he would be ready to go out, for his creator to let him go. Google hums, closing his computer and standing up from the office chair. His creator should have been back by now, always at 7pm and never late. He came at this time for job reasons, having to teach at a local college before coming home. It was an easy schedule to track, and the man used Google for anything that he needed. Asking questions and making him keep notes, being there for him was Google’s job for now. 

Slowly police sirens started in the background of Google’s hearing, and his creator rushed into the room. James looks panicked and hurried, running over to Google while near flailing. 

Google blinks in shock, why was his creator so scared?? “Are you alright James??” His question nearly goes unanswered before his creator gasps out, “Okay, Google” That phrase causes the android the stiffen, eyes going blank. 

James watches the reaction with amazement before shaking his head, he had a job to do. He rushes around the room while collecting things, shoving them into bags. James glances over at the still android before muttering, “Google, open the backdoor” Google obeys, going to the backdoor and opening it. Warm air drifts in, and an alley can be seen. James continues with his task, meanwhile the sirens are getting nearer and nearer. He soon finishes, rushing back over to Google, “Google, hold these” 

James sadly watches as Google takes hold of the bags before he sighs. The sirens are getting dangerously close, most likely on the same street now. 

“Google, I need you to run..far away. There should be some people that will take you in, but you need to never speak of this place or me. They can’t know about me, alright??” James trails off, looking down. “I want you to find the safest place you can, and not get caught” Google absorbs the commands, unable to stop himself when he bolts out the door and down the alley. 

James watches Google take off while listening to the sirens get closer, it only takes a moment before they pull up in front of his house. His shattered mind quickly hides itself again and a smirk comes to his face, he walks out of the room. He could fix this. Meanwhile, Google continues to run and run. His legs pump underneath him, those commands controlling him. Google maps are used, and he scans scans the area before choosing another path to take. It was nearly sundown when his commands finally flickered down, only faintly buzzing in his mind. He collapses onto the ground, body burning and limp. 

Google can barely stay awake, his chest heaving with every labored breath. It was so hard to do so, and it showed when he tried to move. His body doesn’t move at all, every limb feeling as if it was weighed down by bricks. Slowly Google’s vision dims out, and he loses consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for how bad this is X3 this is an old work of mine, that I just randomly decided to put up. Hope you enjoyed 
> 
> \- Cat donut


End file.
